


The Chain

by AmbreignsAmbassador



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAmbassador/pseuds/AmbreignsAmbassador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose is engaged to be married to Roman Reigns. But what happens when memories of their sex invades Dean's match with Wade? And when Roman finds out, who will he try to find comfort in? SPOILERAnd when Dean finds out that he's pregnant, who will the father be?  Review and Follow please! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Title of fanfic is named after the song 'The Chain' by Three Days Grace** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_And if you don't love me now, you will never love me again!_   
_I can still hear you say it; you would never break the chain (never break the chain)._   
_And if you don't love me now, you will never love me again!_   
_I can still hear you say it; you would never break the chain (never break the chain)._   


 

* * *

 

_“Oh god...Roman...I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum!!” Dean chanted as Roman roughly pounded into him, hitting his prostate each time._

“ _Cum for me Dean.” Roman moaned out, his own cock throbbing deep inside that hot tunnel of Dean's._

_Dean's cock twitched as it pulsed out its release all over the bedsheets. “Roman!!” He screamed as he came._

_Hearing Dean scream his name sent Roman over the edge. “Fuckkkk Dean....” He said as he shot his load inside Dean. Pulling out of Dean, he gave a slow kiss to his fiance. “That was wonderful, love.”_

 

* * *

 

Memories of last night kept invading Dean's thoughts as he tried to focus on his match, which was against Wade Barrett. He tried to push the memories to the back of his mind but it was too late. He became hard as a rock right in the middle of his match. He hoped Wade wouldn't notice it. But suddenly Dean felt Wade push him backwards into the turnbuckle, rubbing his ass into Dean's stomach. ' _Oh fuck..'_ Dean thought as he felt Wade rub up against him. It only made him harder, and Dean was sure that Wade had felt his erection.

Dean lost his focus for a brief second, next thing he knew Dean had been hit by Wade's bullhammer and he was laying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling of the arena as Wade pinned him. Once the pin was over, Dean scrambled to get up. Before Wade could even say anything, Dean bolted out of the ring, running back to the locker room, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Once he reached his personal locker room, Dean began to strip out of his clothes, throwing them aside. Once he was naked, he place his hand on his dick, squeezing the tip. “Goddammit I'm so fucking horny.” He said as he slowly stroked his cock.

“I can fix that.”

Dean jumped at the random voice. He looked up, Wade was standing against the wall.

Dean tried to make an effort to cover himself up. “Did ya think I wouldn't notice yer hard-on? Am I really that sexy that you get an erection when you wrestle me?” He began to walk up to Dean, pinning Dean against the lockers. “You think you can just tease me like that and get nothing in return? I don't think so, buddy.”

“B-but...I'm...engaged to Roman...”

“Well, you want me, I can tell, 'cause yer dick is twitchin' as I speak.”

Dean looked down shamefully. He knew this was wrong. But he needed sex. And Roman wasn't around tonight because it was his day off. Dean whimpered, he was so horny that it hurt. “Yeah. Just what I thought. Get on your knees, bitch.”

Dean did as told and got on his knees. He looked up at Wade and licked his lips when he saw Wade's own hardened member. Wade didn't even have to say anything, Dean took that hardened length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. “Motherfucker...Damn you suck good.”

“Mmmm...”

“Harder. Faster. Dean!” Wade chanted.

Dean kept bobbing his head at the same pace, but took Wade's balls in his hand and squeezed them gently. Wade moaned loudly and Dean squeezed harder. “Oh fuck Dean I'm gonna-” He couldn't even finish his sentence, his milky seed shooting down Dean's throat.

Dean swallowed all Wade had to give and pulled his mouth off Wade's cock. He went to go take a shower but Wade grabbed him and said, “Nuh uh. It ain't over yet. Got any lube?”

“Over there.” He pointed to his gym bag and watched as Wade went and grabbed the lube. When he got back to Dean, he said, “Stand facing the lockers.”

Dean did as old and gasped as Wade began to lick at his entrance. “O-o-oh god...Wade...fuck...” Dean moaned out.

Wade continued what he was doing for a few more minutes, before taking the lube and lubing up his cock. “Ye ready?”

Dean nodded and grunted when Wade pushed into him. He gave Dean a moment to adjust to his length. Once he thought Dean was ready, he pulled out and then slammed back in. He groaned at how tight Dean was. Then he got an idea. He pulled out of Dean for a moment and sat on the bench next to the lockers.

Whimpering, Dean asked, “What are you doing?”

“Ride me.”

“Okay.”

Dean got on Wade's lap facing him, and slowly eased his ass down on Wade's stiff cock. He began gently rocking his hips, placing a kiss on Wade's lips every now and then.

Soon, Wade's stomach began to tighten, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. “Dean I'm gonna cum.”

“Cum for me then.” Dean said as he began to jerk himself off quickly, Wade and Dean reaching their climaxes at the same time, Dean's load landing all over Wade's stomach.

Suddenly, Dean climbed off of Dean and threw his clothes on, saying “This isn't right.” As he left the locker room, leaving Wade to stare in disbelief.

 

_A/N: Please review and follow!!!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean ran to his car, tears streaming down his face. What has he just done? He cheated on Roman, the man he planned on marrying. He got in the driver's side and banged his head into the steering wheel. He didn't want to face Roman, he felt guilty. He wiped his eyes and lifted his head up, he had to tell Roman sooner or later. He decided he would wait to tell Roman.

 

 

It was a few weeks later and Dean still hadn't told Roman. He laid in bed, his stomach hurting. He didn't know if it was from the guilt or if he was getting the flu. He groaned and threw his hand over his mouth, rushing to the bathroom gagging, where he emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. Roman didn't even budge, he was fast asleep.

Dean began to sweat profusely as he continued to get sick. He felt tears stream down his face and he called out weakly, “Romy...”

Roman groaned and opened his eyes, noticing that Dean wasn't in bed with him. He heard retching coming from the bathroom, followed by a weak “Romy..”

Roman frowned as he walked into the bathroom, seeing Dean get sick. “Dean, are you okay?”

“Does it fucking look like I'm okay?” Dean snapped as he gagged again.

“I'm going to take you to the hospital.” Roman said.

“No. I can drive myself.” Dean said, growling.

Roman didn't understand why Dean was acting this way. He placed his hand on Dean's back, rubbing it. But then Dean flinched away from his touch. “Don't fucking touch me!” He sobbed and then cried out, “Just get the fuck away from me, I don't deserve love!”

“What the fuck, Dean? Why would you say that about yourself?”

“Just leave me alone!!” He sobbed harder and ran out of the hotel room. Roman just stared forward, wondering what the fuck just happened.

 

Dean ran until he reached his car, he bent over the grass, gagging again. But nothing came up, it was dry heaves. He whimpered, he didn't know what was wrong. He hasn't talked to Wade since they fucked.

Dean started the car and drove himself to the hospital. While he was there he did indeed find out why he was vomiting, and it wasn't because he had the flu. Dean knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, he had been told a long time ago that he had a male uterus. “I have to tell Roman...and Wade...fuck what have I gotten myself into?” He said to himself.

 

Dean decided to go tell Roman first. As he drove back to the hotel he felt tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know who the father was. Once he reached the hotel, he walked up to his and Roman's room. Roman was laying in bed with his laptop on his lap. Dean ran to him and began sobbing instantly. “What's wrong, love?” Roman asked him.

Between sobs Dean managed to choke out “I'm pregnant...”

“What?! That's great! Why are you crying?”

“I...I...I don't know if you are the father...” Dean buried his head in his knees and sobbed hard.

“W...what do you mean..?”

“I....che-” Dean couldn't finish his sentence, he ran to the bathroom and puked violently into the glass bowl. Once he was finished puking he quietly mumbled, “I cheated on you..”

Roman couldn't believe what he just heard. His fiance cheated on him? With a shaky voice he asked, “W-with who...”

“Wade...”

Roman started to get angry. He fucking HATED Wade. Despised him. “You...you knew I hated his guts but you slept with him anyway? Get the fuck away from me. You and I are done. Goodbye.” Roman said, tears stinging his eyes. Dean ran out of the hotel room sobbing and Roman let his own tears fall. He whimpered, he needed comfort. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Someone he hadn't talked to since June. A voice answered and said, “Hello?”

“Seth...it's Roman...” He couldn't hide the fact that he was crying, and Seth could tell that something was wrong.

“Roman? What's wrong? I can hear you crying.”

“Dean...Dean...” He choked out a sob.

“Dean what? Is he okay?”

“Dean...and...I...are done...”

“What?! Why? Weren't you guys engaged to be married?”

“Yes...but Dean threw that all away.”

“How?”

“He...cheated on me..”

“What?! How dare he?!” Seth said, growling.

“Seth...I can't stop crying...can you come to my hotel room? I...need...someone to comfort me...”

“Sure, Ro. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid, Roman.”

“I won't..”

 

When Seth reached Roman's hotel room he was startled by Roman's appearance. His hair was a mess and his eyes were all red and puffy. “Why?” Roman cried out.

“Why what?”

“Why did he cheat on me? Was I not a good lover or something? Why Seth? Why did he do it?”

“You know how horny Dean gets. He probably just had a moment where he was really horny and you weren't around.”

“But he could have called me! Now he's fucking pregnant and doesn't know who the father is! Seth...it hurts...my heart hurts...make it stop...MAKE IT STOP!!” He grabbed the lamp and threw it against the wall, the base shattering into pieces.

“Ro. You have to calm down.”

“I can't...” He sobbed. Suddenly, he felt lips on his own. He opened his eyes, Seth was kissing him. Roman whimpered into the kiss.

“Shh. Let Sethie make you feel better.” He began to kiss up and down Roman's body. Roman whimpered, he wasn't used to being the submissive partner. Seth shushed him and asked, “You got any lube?”

Roman pointed to his bags. Seth got it out and set it aside. He removed Roman's shirt and tugged on Roman's nipples with his fingers. He wanted to make sure Roman was nice and hard before he fucked him. He removed Roman's boxers with his teeth and threw the aside, Roman was rock hard. “Oh? Look at this? You're hard as fuck for me. You love being treated like a little submissive bitch, don't you?”

“Fuck yes!”

“Aha. Just what I thought. Gonna fuck you so hard.”

The dirty talk was only making Roman harder. He whimpered loudly. “Fuck Seth just fuck me already!” Roman begged.

 

 

Meanwhile, Dean had arrived at the hotel that Wade was staying at. He wiped at his eyes, trying to hide that he had been crying the whole drive there. As he knocked on Wade's door, he felt his stomach lurch. As Wade opened the door, Dean threw his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. Concerned, Wade followed him into the bathroom. He rubbed Dean's back as he got sick. When Dean was finished puking, he looked up at Wade and whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

“Bloody hell, Dean. You look like shit. What happened to you?”

“I...Roman...we...broke...up...” He choked out.

“What? Why?”

“He...found...out...he found out...he found out...” Was all Dean could say.

“He found out...about...me and you..?”

All Dean could do was nod. “And...I'm...pregnant..I had sex with you and Roman within hours of each other...either one of you could be the father..”

 

Wade stared at him, confused. “How is that even bloody possible?”

Dean told him how it was possible and Wade frowned. Was he the father? Or was Roman the father? He remained silent. Dean looked at him in disbelief. “Why aren't you saying anything?”

Wade was speechless. Dean looked at him and began to sob. “You don't love me! Nobody loves me!” He was about to run out the door when Wade grabbed his arm firmly and kissed him.

“I'm sorry Dean...I'm just scared.. I could possibly be the father...”

“I'm scared too, Wade...I'm fucking terrified...A man's body isn't supposed to be able to carry a baby..”

Wade hugged Dean and Dean buried his face into Wade's shoulder, whimpering. Wade frowned and tried to console Dean. “Shhh...I's okay. We'll get through this together.”

Dean whimpered some more and held his stomach. “I don't feel well..”

“C'mon. Let's get you in bed.” He helped Dean to the bed and grabbed him a trashcan just in case he needed to get sick again. Dean looked at Wade with a pout and he felt tears run down his face. Wade got in bed with Dean and sighed as Dean clung to him, whimpering until he fell asleep. Wade nodded off to sleep a few minutes later.

 

_*****BACK WITH ROMAN AND SETH***** _

 

“Oh god Seth!! I'm gonna cum!!!”

“Come for me then, bitch.” Seth said.. Roman let out a low growl of Seth's name as his product shot out onto the bed. Seth soon followed suit and groaned loudly pounding his last drops of cum into the older man   
After they were done, Roman was still a bit shaken up, he just clung to Seth until the both of them fell asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 10 weeks later and Dean had already begun to show. He hasn't talked to Roman since they broke up.

It was early in the morning and Dean woke up horny. He climbed onto the still sleeping Wade and began to grind his morning wood against Wade's thigh. Wade groaned as his he woke up, seeing Dean on top of him. He could feel Dean's erection poking into his thigh and he chuckled. “Horny?” He asked, smirking.

“Very much so...” Dean said, groaning.

Dean gasped as Wade groped the front of his boxers, feeling Dean's cock twitch underneath his hand. Wade smirked again as he felt his own cock begin to harden.

Dean groaned as Wade continued to grope him. He was so hard that he could already feel himself growing close to his climax. “W-Wade...” He moaned.

“Tell me what you need...” Wade whispered seductively.

“Need...you...”

“How do you want me?”

“Suck me off...” Dean whimpered, not able to take the teasing anymore.

“Your wish is my command.” With that, Wade flipped Dean over and slowly pulled his boxers off, revealing Dean's painfully hard cock. Wade licked his lips and slowly took Dean's cock in his mouth, licking the slit repeatedly.

Dean whimpered loudly, his hips bucking up involuntarily, sending his cock deeper down Wade's throat. Wade tried to fight back a gag, but was unsuccessful. Hearing Wade gag only made Dean harder. Without warning, Dean cried out as his release shot down Wade's throat. “Oh god!”

Wade swallowed all he had to give and pulled his mouth off Dean's cock. He went to give Dean a kiss.

Dean froze as his stomach lurched and he pushed Wade away. “Sorry...” He mumbled before running to the bathroom, vomiting violently into the porcelain bowl. Wade frowned and followed him, whispering, “I thought that was supposed to stop by now.”

Dean whimpered and said, “So did I...Wade I don't feel well.” He gagged again and rested his head on the toilet, pouting.

Wade brushed Dean's hair out of his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “You have an appointment today, don't you?” Wade asked.

“Yeah, I do...they're going to tell me the gender today. You know...I haven't even had an ultrasound yet during this pregnancy.”

“You're only what, 13 weeks?”

“Yeah...but I'm already huge. I swear, Wade, feels like there's more than one baby in here.”

“No offense, but it kinda looks that way as well.”

“Did you just call me fat?” Dean asked, pouting.

“No, not at all babe. You're perfectly fine to me.” Wade smiled, and crouched down in front of Dean. “No matter how many are in there, I will still love them equally.” He leaned down and gave Dean's stomach a gentle kiss, gasping when he felt a kick. “The baby just kicked me!”

Dean smiled weakly for a minute but then frowned. “It's just making me even more nauseous. He or she needs to go to bed.” He said, groaning.

“Well, you're appointment is soon. You need to get ready. Maybe a hot shower will ease your nausea.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Dean smiled and said, “You wanna join me?”

“Sure.”

 

…

 

About an hour later, Dean and Wade had just left for Dean's appointment. Once they got to the doctor's office, Dean looked at all the pregnant women in the room. He was the only pregnant man there. He felt out of place. He rubbed his stomach and rested his head on Wade's shoulder and sighed. Soon, the nurse called him back and had him change into a gown. As he waited for the doctor, he whimpered and frowned at Wade. “I don't feel well.” He said.

“C'mere.” Wade said. Once Dean was in his arms, Wade began rubbing Dean's stomach in small circles, hoping that it would ease his nausea. Dean smiled and clung to his lover.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in. Dean was relieved to see that it was a female. “Good afternoon, Mr. Ambrose. My name is Dr. Frenz. Before we get the ultrasound, I'm going to need to examine you down there.”

“W-Why?”

“Because, in a lot of the male pregnancy cases that I have covered, some of the men developed a birth canal, making it possible to deliver the baby naturally.”

“Oh...o-okay..”

Dr. Frenz lifted the gown up and began to examine Dean's genitals. “Aha. Just as I thought. You have developed a birth canal.”

“So he's going to deliver naturally?” Wade asked.

“That will be determined after the ultrasound. If the baby is breech, then we'll have to perform a c-section when he goes into labor.”

She then lifted the gown up and squirted some warm gel on Dean's stomach. Moving the ultrasound wand around, she focused on the image. “Congratulations, Mr. Ambrose. You're having twins.”

“T-twins?!”

“Yup. Lemme see if I can tell you their genders.”

She moved the wand around a bit more and said, “Baby A is...a boy. Baby B is...a girl.”

“Dr. Frenz...I had sex with both my ex Roman and Wade within hours of each other...what is the possibility of the babies being Roman's?”

“50-50. Although, in very rare cases, I have seen twins have two different fathers. The only way to find out though, is to have a paternity test done after the babies are born.”

“Okay...” Dean said with a frown. “What about this nausea? I'm 13 weeks, shouldn't it have stopped already?”

“Twin pregnancies have a higher chance of the morning sickness lasting the whole pregnancy.”

“Great...” Dean said sarcastically.

“Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I want to see you again in 4 weeks. If something happens before then, don't hesitate to call. We will be giving you a C-Section when the time comes, because of the twins. We will discuss the date for that at your next appointment. Have a good day.” With that, the doctor left the room.

Dean got dressed and clung tightly to Wade. “I'm hungry.” He said.

“Wanna go out to eat? Anything specific that you're craving?”

“French fries and mint chocolate chip ice cream.” Dean said, rubbing his stomach.

 

…

About ten minutes later Wade and Dean pulled into a parking lot of a diner. Once they were inside Dean and Wade ordered their food. Dean looked up from his menu for a second and instantly regretted looking up. Sitting about 20 feet away from Wade and Dean, was Roman and Seth. Dean's stomach lurched and he whimpered quietly, whispering to Wade, “We have to get out of here. We have to get out of here. Like now!”

“Dean, what the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“R-R-Roman...and Seth....”

“Dean...they probably don't even notice you. Chill out.”

“No we have to get out of here!”

“Dean get a grip on yourself!”

Dean scooted closer to Wade and whimpered, burying his face into Wade's chest. “I...can't believe....he's moved on from me that quickly...it's only been 10 weeks...did I mean anything to him at all?” By now, tears were streaming down Dean's face.

Wade sighed and held Dean there. Dean looked up at Wade with tear-filled eyes and said, “I'm not even hungry anymore...can we go home?”

“Dean, we already ordered our food.”

“I just need to get out of here Wade, before I completely lose it.”

Wade sighed. Once their food arrived, Wade asked for a couple to go boxes and paid the bill. Him and Dean then got in the car, driving home. Dean couldn't stop crying even after they left. Once home, Wade rushed him into the house. He shoved him into the wall and pressed his body into Dean's. “Are you going to bloody calm down or am I going to have to make you calm down?”

“W-W-Wade...” Dean moaned out as he felt his lover's body being pressed against him.

Wade rubbed his hands across Dean's ass, squeezing it roughly. He smirked when he felt Dean's erection poking into his thigh. He looked into Dean's eyes and wiped the tears away.

Dean looked up at Wade with a small smile and a gentle kiss. “I love you...take me...now...”

“C'mere, baby boy.” Wade said, walking to the bedroom, his voice heavy with lust.

Dean followed him and got on the bed, looking back at Wade with an equal amount of lust. Wade groaned at the sight and whispered, “Strip for me. Slowly.”

Dean smirked and grabbed his shirt, slowly taking it off. Next he grabbed his pants and took them off. Wade groaned at Dean's still growing bulge. “Fuck baby boy....Mmm...You look bloody delicious. C'mon, don't stop there.”

Dean smirked, knowing he was teasing his lover. He removed his boxers, his hardened length springing out against his stomach.

Wade groaned loudly and began to remove his own clothes. When Dean saw Wade's hardened length, he licked his lips. “Come here, sexy.” Dean said.

Wade did as told, climbing on top of Dean. Dean smirked and slowly guided Wade's hips to his face. He took that thick cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

“Bloody hell Dean...That feels good...”

Dean groaned against Wade's cock and began to gently massage his balls. Wade gasped but then pulled out of Dean's mouth. “I don't wanna cum yet.”

Dean giggled and felt his cock twitch hard. “Just fuck me already!” He cried out.

Wade grinned and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand. He lubed up his cock and positioned himself against Dean's entrance. “Ya ready?”

“Fuck yes!”

Wade pushed in, the feeling of Dean's tight hole overwhelming him. “Bloody hell you're so fucking tight...” He began to rock his hips gently.

Dean moaned loudly and grabbed onto his aching member and began to stroke it, but Wade swatted his hand away. “I can make you cum without touching yourself.” He smirked and thrusted hard into Dean's little bundle of nerves and he cried out loudly.

“FUCK!!!” It only made his cock ache and twitch more and he whimpered, giving Wade the signal that he needed a release. Wade thrusted into Dean's prostate a few more times before Dean screamed, “OH MY GOD WADE I'M GONNA C-” He couldn't finish his sentence, gasping loudly as his product shot out onto Wade's toned abs. Wade thrusted a few more times before achieving his own release, moaning, “Dean...”

Both panting, Wade pulled out and laid next to Dean, kissing him gently. “I love you so much Dean...”

“I love you too Wade.”  
“Let's get to bed. It's getting late. Or do you want to eat first?”  
“Eat...fucking starving.”

Wade chuckled and they made their way to the kitchen, not even bothering to put on clothes, and heating up their meals. They ate and then headed to bed, Dean falling asleep quickly and Wade soon following.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So...I originally made this to be an Ambarrett and Rolleigns story, but I just can't get the motivation to write the full Rolleigns scenes. As you see in this chapter, they are still together, but more as a background couple. Probably won't be anymore Rolleigns sex scenes unless I get the motivation to do it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Review and follow, as always! :-) Xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
